Arisa Kawamata
Arisa Kawamata is a nurse in the Wonderland series. Her son, Goro, can see a man dressed in black at their front door. Now, she's starting to see ghosts around the hospital where she works. Appearance and Personality Back Story Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Arisa is woken up by Goro talking to someone at their front door. She asks him who he's talking to. Her son says that there is a man at the front door dressed in black. Arisa looks outside, but doesn't see anyone outside. Thinking that he's playing around, she tells him to go back to bed. She begins to believe him when he sounds serious. At work, Arisa thinks about what's going on. She starts to remember a monster from her childhood. The nurse even went as far as to put charms around all of the doors and windows of her apartment. Her coworker, Kiki, jumps on her and asks what's wrong. Arisa voices her thoughts and walks back to the nurse's station. Turns out, that she isn't the only one seeing manifestations of her childhood fear. Her coworkers, Joe and Himeko, have been seeing their fears. The head nurse shouts at the ladies to get back to work. On her shift, Arisa comes around Room 19. Curious, she tries to look inside, but Etsuko Asato calls her. The nurse quickly leaves and finds Kiki. Her coworkers pulls her into a janitor's closet and talks about the patient before being called back to work. On their shift, the nurses talk about their former head nurse, Mariko Fuchigami, and how she died. Kiki thinks her husband, Ken, killed her, but Arisa is not so sure. She feels that something isn't right. In the season finale, Arisa starts to have strange memories about the hospital and sees the shadowy figures floating in the sky. She runs into a ghost girl that tell her that they are souls that die around Ikebukuro and can't cross over because they are trapped. The nurse asks the girl who she is and threats to call security after briefly talking to her. Joe finds Arisa and asks her if she is seeing the same things she is. Caged Wonderland Arisa has taken to sleeping in Goro's room. She's even brought the baby in his room just to protect them both. Goro isn't too happy about it. But, Arisa manages to save her son from being spirited away by a demon. Afterwards, Goro asks to sleep in her room and she agrees. Relationships Goro Kawamata Main Article: Goro Kawamata Goro is Arisa's son. His behavior as of late has her quite worried to the point that she has started putting up charms around the doors and windows of their apartment. Joe Brooker Main Article: Joe Brooker Arisa and Joe work together. In the season finale, Joe asks her if she starting to see the ghosts as well. She begins to notice that Joe is acting strange lately after the failed exorcism. Kiki Main Article: Kiki Kiki and Arisa work together. Kiki seems much closer to her than the rest of the nurses. Mariko Fuchigami Main Article: Mariko Fuchigami Mariko was Arisa's manager before she was murdered. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Nurses